17 Years
by MindsElation
Summary: Have you ever wondered who protects the vampires? Who are the real leaders that the vampires need to survive? And what happens to one of them that has a special gift? Why is a Grizzly so confused...
1. History

Hey guys! this is basically my first story so help me out here...

Do not own Twilight, wish i owned emmett!!333

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

History

There is another species that are considered mythical creatures. They are much older than the "cold ones" but have been around almost as long as the werewolves. They are lacking in numbers compared to the rest, but that does not mean they are not as powerful, if anything they are probably the most powerful. These creatures look after the werewolves and the vampires thus in return earning the name, Guardians. ..

The story goes that every guardian has a set age from birth. They reach that age, and then start over from age 1. That entire process is considered 1 year. Once they then hit that age with the 'guardian years' they are forever that age. There is a legend that says that one of the guardians that is forever 17, will become an even more powerful creature. They are known as gods. In reality this select guardian would be 289 years old… and that brings us to our story

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Let me know what you think. If you are confused about the age thing let me know! Thx

cheerxdance


	2. morning with the cullens, Forks again?

Okay heres ch 2

Do not own twilight…

----------------

"Haha! Take that you pretty boy!! Learn how to play before you come on the field!!!" I screamed in the dudes face. They just didn't stand a chance against us. Yes nailed that catch.

_Come on, you got this, 2 more yards , end zone. Almost there make the touchdown… _

**Welcome to the jungleWe've got fun 'n' gamesWe got everything you wantHoney, we know the namesWe are the people that can findWhatever you may needIf you got the money, honeyWe got your disease**

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Holy Shit ! What the fuck?!!"

"Emmett! Language!" yelled Esme as she passed my door

"ooh I love this song,"

**In the jungleWelcome to the jungleWatch it bring you to yoursha na na na na na na naknees, kneesI wanna watch you bleedWelcome to the jungleWe take it day by dayIf you want it you're gonna bleedBut it's the price you payAnd you're a very sexy girlThat's very hard to pleaseYou can taste the bright lightsBut you won't get them for freeIn the jungleWelcome to the jungleFeel my, my, my serpentineI, I wanna hear you screamWelcome to the jungleIt gets worse here everydayYa learn ta live like an animalIn the jungle where we playIf you got a hunger for what you seeYou'll take it eventuallyYou can have anything you wantBut you better not take it from me**

"UGHHH!!! Emmett why can't you listen to normal music like the rest of us?" shrieked an overly PMSy Rosalie. Wow isn't family great?

Jasper than slid down the hall with only high socks and a pair of boxers on…

"Shananananana knees! Knees!! Man I love this song!" I started cracking up but noooo, Rose has to be a princess and kicks him back into his room than stomps off into Edward's.

"Em," at least Alice is normal. Okay, friendlier than Rose. "Can I Ride with you to school today? I…" She blacked out like she does when she is having her visions.

"Ali? What's wrong? What do you see?" I asked not that I really cared but I had to get us to school… eww did I just think that?!! I'm turning into Edward!! AHH scary thought.

"Huh, oh never mind." She said that with her normal grin except this time it was a little too happy.

-----------------

"A new girl is coming today?" Alice screamed so loudly I'm sure the whole town heard her.

"Yeah that's great."

"Oh, Cheer up Emmett!!" she said again with her a little too happy grin.

"Whatever."

---------------------

"Wow. Great, they found a town even smaller than the last one." I couldn't help but shudder at that.

"Come on Danie, its not like this is the first time you've been here.""I guess it is familiar, but Brandon its sooo… green."

"Yeah well that's all you've been saying since we got here last week. Come on. I wanna see if the guys are still livin' here."

"They were here before we moved. Why would they leave now?"

"Shut up and get out of the car."

"UGhh. Whatever."

I already new my way around here because we have lived here shortly last year, and our grandparents use to live here. Well, I guess the he found the guys other. I grabbed my schedule and walked to building 6. Just my luck to have a class with my brother. I thought he was supposed to be a year older. A year smatter and all that other crap he throws at me. Of course he was sitting with the guys from the teams he was on last year. There was Ronny and Thomas from baseball. Joey and Nick from basketball. And Jack and Greg from football but there was some other guy sitting with them. He was twice the size of my huge brother and well pretty damn hot. He looked like he was going to throw up though…poor guy.

"Hey, check it out D's smarter than you Brandon!" The guys and I cracked up at Thomas' comment.

"Hey Danie."

"Hey Joey." This boy was the reason I started basketball. Not to mention I had a major crush on him.

"Ouch so we get dumped like that! That hurts. I thought we were tight!" cried Jack with an extra amount of joking on the whole bit. He knew he was my favorite because he was the funniest and nicest out of all of them, even Joey. So I finished saying hi to the boys but then my breath caught in my throat because the huge guy with all the muscles was staring at me with cold, hard eyes and when I waved he jumped up and literally ran out of the class. Why did he look so familiar?


	3. Uhmm?

**Alright it made me kinda said that no one reviewed my story so I've been waiting to see if anyone would but… nada. this **_**will**_** be my last time updating if I do not get any reviews… insert sad face.**

---

Dpov

_Alright that was pretty weird. I just waved. It is a normal gesture. Oh well, note to self ask Brandon bout mysterious hottie._

I was lost in my thoughts when the bell finally rang signaling first period to start. I was pretty lucky because in this town your period one class was your elective, meaning something you wanted to do first thing in the morning. Plus I had the guys and they are like my brothers. I mean they all smell the same right?

"Welcome to Forensics guys! This is the first time that most of you have had me so I'll tell you about the class. As fair warning there will be some gruesome and slightly disturbing cases you will learn about. No real blood will be present in my classroom but you will learn about that as well as fingerprints, DNA, hair, sketches, photography during a crime scene, how to properly interview witnesses and suspects and much more. Because this is a shortened period you may talk quietly amongst yourselves."

_Alright at least she seems normal. _

"So where were you guys living before you came back to us?" Greg asked as usual being the serious one.

"Hey who the hell cares they're back now right?" Jack with his smartass comments. God I loved him. Woah wait no like that at all. He's just frickin' hysterical!

"Danie won't you be scared?" Ughh. Ronny with his total bull shit.

"No. I'm more scared of who you plan on jumping in the girls locker room…"

A chorus of ooooos and damns rose from the others and we all started cracking up.

----

Empov

_Holy fuckin shit. I'm S-C-R-E-W-E-D… Some random girl opens the door and its like BAM! EAT ME EMMETT!!! Written all over her. Keep your cool champ she's just coming over to talk with the guys._

A while back before when Bella first moved here, I never talked to anyone outside of our group. I didn't do any after school shit. I wanted to be on the sports teams, like I did back when I was…_normal_. After a while Bella and Edward chilled out and thought it would be better if they stayed friends, and me and Rosie, well she started acting awhile I felt that I didn't even know her anymore. I told her something that no one saw coming, hell even I didn't see it coming. "I think we need to take a break…" Anyway, after that we all branched out. We got a whole lot more of self control, and we made friends with totally different people then in our group. It was, nice.

"Hey, check it out D's smarter than you Brandon!" Thomas said to the guy that was standing next to the 'eat me' girl. We all kinda laughed at that, even though I had no clue why I did. I didn't know them.

"Hey Danie." Joey said to the girl. Ooh that's kind of a feisty boyish name, guess she and Rose wouldn't get along that great… hold up. What the fuck did he do to get her to look at _him_ like that. Holy shit why do I care?

"Hey Joey." No fuckin' way did she just blush at him?! Wait am I jealous? I don't even know her!

"Ouch so we get dumped like that! That hurts. I thought we were tight!" cried Jack with an extra amount of joking on the whole bit. Now this dude was frickin' hysterical. He can make me laugh my ass off with a stupid knock-knock joke. It was obvious that he was her favorite... Damn shut up Emmett YOU. . GIVE. A. SHIT.

And then she looked at me. Her eyes are the most beautiful and strange things I have ever seen. It looked like they were blue, green, grey, and in her right eye stripes of brown. I have never seen anything like them in all my years. And then, she smiled at me and waved. Sending her intoxicating sent straight towards me. I felt my eyes start to change to black. SHIT! I need to get out of here. NOW!

So I ran at my best _human_ speed and right to my Jeep. I needed to hunt before I hurt some innocent girl. The whole drive I was thinking of how she looked.

A kick ass sexy body.

Gorgeous almost goddess-like features, hair, and face. Hey, she even had a pair of original dimples.

And then her eyes. Those eyes. I felt like I could get lost in them forever…

Danie.

AWW shit! Em focus dude. You. Do. Not. Know. Her.

Whatever.

I reached the woods just as THE KILL by 30 Seconds to Mars started blasting. Wow how ironic.

**What if I wanted to break,**

**Laugh it all off in your face**

**What would you do?**

**What if I fell to the floor,**

**Couldn't take this anymore.**

**What would you do, do do?**

**Come break me down**

**Bury me, bury me**

**I am finished with you**

**What if I wanted to fight,**

**Beg for the rest of my life**

**What would you do?**

**You say you wanted moreWhat are you waiting for?I'm not running from you **

**Come break me downBury me, bury meI am finished with youLook in my eyesYou're killing me, killing meAll I wanted was youI tried to be someone elseBut nothing seemed to changeI know now, this is who I really am found myselfFighting for a chance.I know now, this is who I really , ahOh, ohAh, ahCome break me downBury me, bury meI am finished with you, you, in my eyesYou're killing me, killing meAll I wanted was youCome break me down (bury me, bury me)Break me down (bury me, bury me)Break me down (bury me, bury me)(You say you wanted more)What if I wanted to break...?(What are you waiting for?)Bury me, bury me(I'm not running from you)What if IWhat if IWhat if IWhat if IBury me, bury me**

I jumped out of the jeep after the song, you know something to get me pumped and ready. I sniffed the air, and my eyes turned black and an wicked smile went on my face. I crouched into a defensive position and sniffed again, Grizzly. Bingo.

Let the hunt begin.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright Thanks sooo much **missezlovett. **Idc that it was only one word your still my first reviewer!! Hahaha here you go.

--

EmPOV

I totally blew off school, but who the hell gives a shit? It's only the first day and its not like I don't know any of the subjects already.

I turned the corner that takes me into the kitchen and that's when I caught the scent. It was almost the same scent as _Hers'_, but I didn't feel like eating them…

I saw Esme in front of the stove, Carlisle sitting at the island, and across from him was a couple. I got a weird feeling from them, almost like I new them. Hunn, that was the same way I felt when I saw Brandon and Danie. They obviously knew each other to be chatting like that.

"Uhhmm.. Hey." I managed awkwardly. I felt kind of intimidated talking to the others. Almost like they were royalty or something.

"Hello again Emmett" that was the answer I got from the lady. She talked in such a way that you could almost here the bells. It was pretty.

I got a questioning glare from both of my parents and an overjoyed ear to ear smile from the man.

"Oh wonderful. Talking about me again? Hold up. What do you mean by again?"

After I said that everyone visibly stiffened from their original positions.

"Emmett, go up to your room, and we'll talk later" Carlisle directed.

"By the way, this is Jonathon and Elizabeth."

"Oh. Nice to meet you, uhmm again I guess." And then they laughed like they fuckin knew me. Who the hell are these crazy people?

--

DPOV

"Haha guess Em ditched." yelled Nick to the rest of us as he came to my brothers' red '69 Camaro.

"Uhmm, who is Em? Oh my god, did one of you losers finally nail a girl?"

"Haha. No, 'Em' as in Emmett, is not a girl. You know that huge ass guy with all the muscles that bailed out once you entered forensics? Yeah way to go by the way."

"Whatever Jack. Hey Brandon? You all right?" wow my brother is weird. Once the guys explained who Em was he like hid in the car. Do they know each other maybe?

"Later Boys! See yas tomorrow!"

"Sorry D. I just want to go home."

"Oh. Sure. Are you feeling alright? You know what never mind." I turned on the radio and one of my favorite bands came on.

RED. FREAKIN HOT. CHILI. PEPPERS.

**How long how long will I slide**

**Separate my side I don't**

**I don't Believe its bad.**

**Slit my throat**

**It's all I ever**

**I heard your voice through a photograph **

**I thought it up and brought up the past**

**Once you know you can never go back**

**I've got to take it on the other side**

**Centuries are what it meant to me**

**A cemetery where I marry the sea**

**Stranger things could never change my mind **

**I've got to take it on the other side**

**Take it on the other side**

**Take it on **

**Take it on **

**How long how long will I slide**

**Separate my side I don't**

**I don't Believe its bad.**

**Slit my throat**

**It's all I ever**

**Pour my life into a paper cup **

**The Ashtray's full and I'm spillin' my guts**

**She Wants to know am I still a slut**

**I've got to take it on the other side**

**Scarlet Starlet and she's in my bed **

**A candidate for my soul mate bled**

**Push the trigger and pull the thread **

**I've got to take it on the other side**

**Take it on the other side **

**Take it on**

**Take it on**

**How long how long will I slide**

**Separate my side I don't**

**I don't Believe its bad.**

**Slit my throat**

**It's all I ever**

**Turn me on take me for a high tide**

**Burn me out leave me on the other side**

**I yell and tell it that **

**It's not my friend**

**I tear it down I tear it down**

**And then it's born again**

**How long how long will I slide**

**Separate my side I don't**

**I don't Believe its bad.**

**Slit my throat**

**It's all I ever**

**How long I don't believe it's bad**

**Slit my throat **

**It's all I ever**

**--**

Red Hot Chili Peppers- The Otherside

I want at least 3 more reviews.

CheerxDance


	5. What Is Going On?

Wow it has been a while since I updated this story, and for anyone who was interested in my story, I apologize. I'm sorry if the extra characters have confused you, basically they are just a group of guys from school and the sports teams who are friendly with my other characters. Danie is my main character, and Brandon is her brother. Any other questions don't be afraid to ask J

I do not own twilight.

* * *

DPOV

"Hey Brandon what's wrong with you? Your acting really strange."

"Dan, we have to… err yea I'm alright, just thinking bout random shit."

"What were you going to say?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

For the rest of the ride we sat in an awkward silence. Ever since I was little I feel like my family has been keeping me in the dark about something, and I don't know what to do about it.

* * *

EMPOV

A new family moves into town that several others including my parents seem to be friendly with. The mother and father are currently in my kitchen talking to my parents. The guy seems like he is cool, I mean he seems like he was tight with my boys back in class. What was his name, Brandon? Ehh I should see what he's about. Now that girl, Danie, Oh my freaking god. I don't know what was with her, but I kind of felt like Edward when he was telling us about Bella. I just wanted her blood. When I looked up, I saw a gorgeous angel, but I also felt like I knew her and her brother. The others obviously new them from when they lived here before, but how in the hell did Carlisle and Esme know them? I hate that they think I'm stupid and feel the need to keep things from me. I mean what if something happens to this girl? What if…

"Hello son." I looked up from where I was laying thinking about the recent events to see Carlisle enter my room.

"Hey, uhm would you mind filling me in on something that I have obviously missed? Who the hell are those people?"

"Well Emmett, I do believe its about time we told you. Do you know who the rulers of our kind are?"

"Yea the Volturi."

"That's correct, but they only rule our kind. There is in fact a group who is above them. These people are called The Guardians. They have been the ultimate rulers of not only our kind but also the werewolves."

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ON!?" I interrupted his speech .

"Sit down and let me finish. I met Jonathon and Elizabeth a very long time ago and I knew that there was something special about them. They told me their story and who they are and what their job is in life, which is to be the watchful eye and protector of both kinds. They told me and eventually Esme when she came along about their tragic history considering the genocide of most of their species. The Smith family is one of about 5 other Guardian families that are still alive. Justin and Danielle are their children. They then entrusted me with their must precious secret, and from what I understand, you have met her."

* * *

DPOV

When we got home I went up to my room to find my windows open.

_That's weird, I thought I closed them._

_I rushed over to my windows and looked around outside. No one was outside, but for some reason I felt like someone was in my room. After I calmed down a little bit and put my school stuff away I noticed a piece of paper on my bed. After inspecting it there where the characters XVII. 17._

* * *

_AN: Well that's all for today! Lol just kidding I wouldn't do that to you especially after many things will become clear now._

* * *

_*Next Day*_

_So I woke up in the morning, unfortunately not like P-Diddy (hehe I had to). Got my stuff and hopped in the car getting ready for a tough day at school. _

…_Time passes…_

_Oh wonderful, calculus. MY FAVORITE. Oh well at least its just a review today._

"_Mrs. Reed may I go to the bathroom?"_

"_Sure, sign out and take the pass." _

_oh yes must not forget to sign out so they can keep track of how long it takes for us to take a pee. Ugh stupid calculus. Stupid school. Stupid… *THUD*_

"_WHAT THE HELL?" I looked up from where I was sprawled out on the floor after crashing into a newly formed wall, until I came face to face with sir hotness himself. Wait did he growl at me?_

"_Sorry I wasn't paying attention." we both rushed to apologize and he helped me up. His muscles flexing and contracting as he picked me up oooo I love muscles. WOAH FOCUS!!!!_

"_I'm Danie"_

"_Emmett, I think you were in my class yesterday. Sorry I didn't stick around, I wasn't feeling too well."_

"_Yea, the guys were filling me in on who you were. Uhm so how are you feeling?" I went to put my hand on his forehead but instead he grabbed my wrist and stopped me mid motion._

"_I'm alright I guess. Look I gotta go but I'll see you around" and then flashed me a huge, friendly, adorable dimple filled smile and walked down the hallway._

"_Bye Emmett" I whispered, I'm not even sure why I whispered but he obviously heard me cuz he turned around and smiled again. _

* * *

_EMPOV_

_Damnit late again. I really have been neglecting my jeep. Oh well gives me more time to think about what Carlisle was saying last night. Guardians? What are they? And what do we need them for? Why didn't he answer my questions? Why did he seem to stop mid-story? Why can't I ever… *THUD*_

_I look down to see the subject of my confusion on the floor and my dead heart skipped a non existent beat._

_Why do I feel like this? DUDE PICK THE GIRL UP._

"_Sorry I wasn't paying attention." we both rushed to apologize and I helped her up, but not without noticing_

_Her check me out. _

"_I'm Danie."_

"_Emmett, I think you were in my class yesterday. Sorry I didn't stick around, I wasn't feeling too well."_

"_Yea, the guys were filling me in on who you were. Uhm so how are you feeling?" She went to feel my forehead and I instinctively grabbed her wrist before she could touch me anywhere besides my hands._

"_I'm alright I guess. Look I gotta go but I'll see you around" Then I flashed her one of my famous smiles and walked down the hallway._

"_Bye Emmett" She said it in such a way that sounded like I took her breath away, my heart did the weird thing again and I looked back and smiled one last time._

* * *

_Sooooooooo is it any better now? I'm sorry if it seems a little but slow, but once the big secret is uncovered it will go faster. Reviews please!_


End file.
